Red Dust, a fanfic for Akane Haters
by Spaceman
Summary: A fic created in a few hours by a sleep deprived mind. For those you dislike Akane enjoy! For those who like Akane, this is not a fic you want to read. Warning: Not to be taken seriously. COMPLETE. Anti-Akane Fic.


**Red Dust, a fic for Akane Haters.**

A Fanfic of Rumiko Takahashi's Ranma ½.

Author: Newfiespaceman

Created: July 12 - 13, 2008

Edited: July 18, 2008

Word Count: 2,074

--

**Disclaimer:**

Ranma ½ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and companies.

No profit, Infringement, or Offense Intended

This is a work of fiction for entertainment purposes only.

--

This is a very special day for a special girl. The day Akane Tendo died.

--

**Hikaru Gosunkugi **

--

Hikaru collapses against the old fence holding his bruised ribs and his eye. Akane stands in front of him looking down at him with anger and disgust.

"Hope that teaches you a lesson, you little pervert." says Akane, as she turns to walk away, "I already have a arrogant martial arts pervert and a crazy loon, I don't need some loser magician wannabe!"

Hikaru cries and looks down at a pair of dolls in his hands. One is a boy with a pigtail and a red shirt with strains of red and black hair tied to it's neck. The other doll is a blue haired girl in a school dress with a strain of blue-black hair tied to it's neck. Hikaru watches with one good eye, as the hair falls off the Ranma doll and falls pathetically to the ground.

Hikaru cries and tosses the dolls into the river, not knowing his despair has unlocked the power of the special voodoo dolls.

At the same time, Akane is thrown into the air by an unseen force. As the hair falls off the doll, the doll falls into the water, but Akane continues to go forward. She finally falls into the path of a large transport truck. The truck finally stops after grinding her body for several meters and dumps it's cargo. The Inflatable sex dolls fall on Akane's mangled form.

--

**Hinako Ninomiya **

--

"Miss Tendo!"

"What!?"

"Don't take that tone with me young lady. Why are you so late?"

"I was beating the pervert!"

"That's no excuse!!"

"It's Ranma's fault!"

The other students leave the room as Hinako almost produces a battle aura. Hinako reaches into her pocket for a coin to perform one of her trademark techniques, Happogoensatsu (Happo Five-yen Satsu) or Happogojuensatsu (Happo Fifty Yen Satsu), but finds only yen bills.

"Hah! Not this time, Chibi-Hinako-chan!"

Hinako pulls out four ¥5000 notes wrapped into a tube.

**"Happo Ninjuchi Satsu!"** (Happo Twenty Thousand Yen Satsu)

A dark vortex shoots out of the tube and hits Akane. Instead of Akane becoming paper thin, like with the other two techniques, she feels here life force being pulled, shredded, and torn from her body. Her body seems to become thinner and thinner, withering away like a water lily in a hot desert. She becomes thinner than a thousand year old mummy, then collapses into a pile of dust.

Ranma walks in to see an adult Miss Hinako.

"Sorry about being late, Hinako-sensei. I'll try to get to school earlier."

"Don't worry I'm sure you won't be so late" says Hinako, while adding in her mind, without distraction, "Today's punishment will be small."

"What is it?"

"Could you clean up the classroom, there's dust all over the place?"

--

**Ukyo Kuonji**

--

"Hey Ukyo!"

Ukyo Kuonji turns to see an angry Akane run into her restaurant Ucchans.

"I want to know what you and Ranma were talking about!?"

"He wanted to ask me about an old Okonomiyai Fighting Technique."

"Yeah right! As if he could learn anything from you or your style!"

"Hey! What do mean by that!?"

"I'm the best female fighter in Nerima, so I can say what I want and what I say is why would Ranma waste time talking to you about fighting!?

"You... Why don't you ask, Ranchan?"

"Because I knocked that idiot out with a cinder block! Like that lying pervert would tell me the truth about being with a floozy like you!!"

"I'll show you the technique I showed him." says Ukyo, making his Kunoichi waiter order the customers out and take a long break.

A few minutes later, Ranma walks in.

"Hey Ucchan, have you scene Akane?"

"No, why?"

"The uncute tomboy got made at me for learning your techniques."

"I have all rights to teach my best friend mu art!"

"She didn't even believe I was learning. It wasn't good that I couldn't show her any of those techniques."

"We'll you can't exactly show a secret assassination technique involves breaking limbs and dunking a person's head in boiling oil."

"Who knew your family has a ninja history?"

Under the counter the burnt form of Akane Tendo expires.

--

**Ryoga Hibiki**

--

"You sick disgusting pervert!! You disguised yourself as P-Chan to get a sick thrill! Your as bad as Ranma! No, your worse! God, I hate both of you! I'm going to make you wish you were never born, then send Ranma to join you.:"

**"Shishi Hokodan Perfect!"** (Perfect Lion's Roar Blast!)

Akane screams out as a green light burns skin from muscles, flesh from bones, and finally pulverizes bones to dust and scatters them to the four winds

An hour later, Akari finds Ryoga standing in a HUGE crater.

"Ryoga-sama are you OK!?'

"Akari?"

"Do you know where you are? I thought you had to Akane something important?"

"I don't know where I am." says Ryoga, then he looks puzzled, "Who's Akane?"

--

**Shampoo**

--

Shampoo lands her Bicycle of Death. Today is strange because her landing pad is not the head of Ranma Saotome, but the face of Akane Tendo. Akane collapses with a bleeding nose as Shampoo jumps off.

"Aiya! Where Kitchen Destroyer hide Airen?"

"You Chinese **CENSORED**! The Idiot refused to east my breakfast, so I hit him and left him behind."

Shampoo looks at the Foreign Swear Dictionary and turns an angry red.

"Kitchen-Destroyer should know better than call member of Woman Hero Tribe That!"

"What are you going to do about it, give Kiss of Death?"

"No joke..."

"Your entire people and there laws are a joke." says Akane, "I would let you have Ranma, if I didn't want to lose to a **CENSORED** China Girl."

Akane is about top say more when a Bonbori caves in part of her skull. It takes several seconds for Akane's body to process it's death, the Akane falls into the river and flows down river to be eaten by sharks and parasites.

"Hey, Shampoo!"

"Yes, Airen."

"Have you scene, Akane? The tomboy left me at home after poisoning me!"

"She leave, but say this.."

Shampoo pulls out a tape recorder.

"Your entire people and there laws are a joke." says Akane on tape, "I would let you have Ranma, if I didn't want to lose to a **CENSORED **China Girl."

"So that;s what she really things, huh?"

"Airen go on Date?"

"You know what, I think I will."

--

**Tatewaki Kuno**

--

"Fierce Tigress, today I will defeat you!"

"You haven't yet, Kuno-Sempai." says Akane

"This Blue Thunder will use his full strength to dominate you!"

" Akane, I think..." says Ranma

Akane knocks him away using her mallet, so he's unable to warn Akane that Kuno is high on Kodachi's drug-laced food and really isn't going to hold back. Akane stands proud ready to stop the Blue Blunder, when the bokken quick as lightning hits her head.

Kuno at full power can cut stone with air pressure as proven on Ranma's first day of school. Akane is no where as tough as Ranma or even Kuno. Her head is cut like a watermelon.

--

**Kasumi Tendo**

--

Akane is eating dinner with Kasumi alone. All the others have left for different reasons. Her father, Souun and Genma were dragged off by Master Happosai. Ranma is spending time with his mother and Nabiki is talking with Nodoka's lawyers about rebuilding the house (and divorcing a Panda).

Kasumi doesn't eat a think, but smiles in a strange way.

"Kasumi, why aren't you eating anything?"

"I'm watching you enjoy you meal."

"Why?"

"It proves a point I have failed to teach you."

"What point??" says Akane showing her anger

"You can't cook food that tastes good."

"Why..ahh!" says Akane doubles over in pain. Her stomach aches severely and her throat is closing up.

"You ruin my beautiful kitchen, my memories of mom, over and over again and for what reason. It doesn't matter what ingredients you use or recipe you say you follow, it all tastes horrible!"

Akane begins to shake as the pain builds in her chest and breathing becomes near impossible.

"Poor, Ranma-kun has to eat that foul stuff." says Kasumi, "My point is I made that meal with the same ingredients you feed to Ranma, but at least my food tastes good."

Akane collapses and the last thing she sees is Kasumi kissing Ranma!

--

**Akane Tendo**

--

Akane awakes to find herself floating in a dark void surrounded by a faint red light. She remembers being killed over and over by people ranging from her family to random strangers on the street.

"Where am I?"

"Within your spirit."

Akane looks up to see a young woman of Asian descent with long black hair floating in the darkness. While Akane is dressed in crumbling grey rags, the woman is dressed in a white dress that glow a faint blue.

"Who are you? Why am I here?!"

"I am the soul of Akina. The reason you are here was I was much like your Ranma in life. I was skilled and powerful, but the man I was engaged to was jealous and abusive. Unlike Ranma, my body couldn't take all the blows and I was finally killed in his jealous rage.'

' My soul could not find rest, so I stayed connected to the necklace my fiancee took from my body so he could blame the death on bandits. When he tried to abuse another girl, I granted her great strength and she killed him instead. She escaped his lands and went searching for other women who shared her strength. That is how my necklace ended up as an amazon treasure.'

'When you and Ranma found my necklace amongst Happosai's stolen items, I was able to see into both your souls. You, like my dear fiancee don't deserve the life you have been given"

Akane takes a defensive stance, but can't do much floating. She then pales as she sees a giant black cat with sharp fangs, claws, and smoke less blue flames coming out of it's eyes, paws, and tips of it's two tails. Akane is consumed by a deep terror that numbs the soul.

"This is Niko-chan. The persona of the cat fist training given form. A nekomata youkai born from fear and hatred, and feeding on the victim's soul. It's a miracle that Ranma's soul survived, but once it fulfills it;s purpose and devours a soul, my spell will release it into the next life."

"D..D..de..devours..."

The giant cat leaps forward and pounces on Akane's weakened soul despite a lack of a ground.

--

**The Real World**

--

Ranma and Akane both let the necklace drop to the ground.

"What was that?!" asks Ranma looking down at the dissolving blue gemstone and crumbling silver lace.

"What was what?"

"You didn't see the woman?"

"What woman??"

"Wait! Don't get mad.."

"I'm not."

"Your not?"

"So what woman?"

"I saw this woman. She said her name was Akina and that she was going to remove my fear of cats. Cats! **CATS!** It worked!"

"That's wonderful. Let's go out to celebrate!"

"Yeah..uhh Akane."

"Yes, we can go to Ucchan's."

Ranma walks out the room with a cheerful step, "Akane" follows after taking on last look at the gemstone. In the reflection of the gem is a tiger and an image of Akina leaving the room after Ranma. Then the gem turns red and shatters completely.

--

**The End**

--

Something by sleep deprived mind came up with between July 12 22:00 and July 13 01:00. Something for Akane-Haters to enjoy. No Flames or Knights of the True Fiancee. Positive Feedback is Good, so Please Review.


End file.
